gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Santana Relationship
The Finn-Santana Relationship is the friendship, previously sexual relationship between McKinley High alumni Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez. They are often referred to as Finntana. The interactions between these two are sometimes playful and flirtatious, mainly on Santana's end, as she expresses romantic interest in him in several episodes. She shares plenty of animosity with him in later episodes for reasons Finn does not understand until he finds out that she is a lesbian. This prompts Finn to call her out in the hallway to get back at her. However, once Santana is outed on television in I Kissed a Girl, he tries to help her embrace her sexuality. In Glease, Finn calls Santana to help him with the school musical and in Feud, Santana calls Finn to help her with Brody. Episodes Season One Hell-O Sue Sylvester suggests that Brittany and Santana try to break Rachel and Finn up by dating Finn. In doing so, she bribes the girls by promising she would promote one of the girls to the head cheerleader position. Both girls approach Finn and ask him out on a date; however Santana appears to be a little more eager for the date than Brittany throughout the scenes. During their date, Santana makes a comment about how Finn is cute but not hot. She suggests that Finn should ditch Rachel because she is a loser and instead go out with someone more popular and cool. She suggests that by going out with a pretty, popular person (such as herself), Finn would instantly be a hot stud. This shows that Santana is actually interested in persuading Finn to date her. Throughout the episode, we can see Santana dancing around Finn flirtatiously and teasing him. The Power of Madonna Sue Sylvester encourages and assigns the Cheerios to date younger men in tribute to her idol Madonna. Santana realizes that she needs to complete this task and consequently discusses her dilemma with Brittany. Brittany suggests that Santana date Finn because his birthday is three days after hers. Santana is hesitant at first because of his feelings from the last date. However Brittany advises Santana that: "the way to make a man follow you forever is to take his virginity." Therefore Santana eagerly takes Brittany's advice and approaches Finn and offers to have sex with him. Finn declines at first, however, Santana is able persuade him by informing Finn about Rachel dating Jesse St. James. Later that day, Santana and Finn have sex in a motel but Finn realizes he felt nothing because it meant nothing to him, throughout the sequence of the episode it appears Santana took advantage of Finn's emotional state to sleep with him. Season Two Britney/Brittany During Me Against the Music, when Santana is dancing seductively, the camera focuses on Finn, who appears to be turned on. Later, they are seen to be partners in Toxic for the sexual dance. Furt Santana wants to be with Finn again to improve his reputation. She approaches Finn, as he is dressing up for his mom's wedding. She playfully mocks his skills in tying a (clip on) tie. She wants to break Finn and Rachel up by threatening to tell Rachel about the one-night stand sex they had last year. Finn, seeming nervous, asks her not to do this. However, she is persistent and wants him. Finn still rejects her. Throughout the episode, Santana seems genuinely upset when she sees Finn being close with Rachel especially during the wedding. Special Education Santana tells Rachel that she had sex with Finn. During the couple's counseling in Ms. Pillsbury's room, Finn comments on how hot Santana looks by saying "Yeah, sure she's super hot-" leading Rachel to be furious and storm out. In her angered state, she proceeds to make out with Puck; this eventually leads to the break-up between Finn and Rachel. During Valerie, Finn dances around Santana and they also dance together in the Dog Days Are Over and are flirting. Santana blows Finn a kiss by the lockers. A Very Glee Christmas Rachel sees them decorating a Christmas tree together while she's singing Merry Christmas Darling. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn convinces Santana to quit the Cheerios, along with Quinn and Brittany, and she agrees. Finn personally addresses Santana but not Brittany or Quinn when asking them to quit the Cheerios. Santana says, "Screw her. She put me on the bottom of the pyramid." Silly Love Songs Finn seems hurt when Santana makes fun of his "man boobs." When he calls her out for meddling in other people's business, she gets very upset, and is seen being comforted by Brittany in the hallway. Santana eventually gets her revenge by giving Finn mono. Finn catches it what he and Santana share a kiss at his kissing booth. He seems more pleased than bothered about said kiss. Born This Way When Finn says he likes the way he looks (although he's a little insecure about his dancing), Santana scoffs and says, "Please, you have puffy pyramid nipples" and compares them to a dessert. This seems to annoy Finn. New York After Finn and Rachel's Nationals kiss, Santana yells at them in Spanish angrily. Season Three Pot o' Gold During The Troubletones performance of Candyman Finn and Will are watching in the auditorium. Finn looks very impressed of Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes as they sing. When Finn tries to get Brittany to forgive him for calling her 'stupid,' Santana defends Brittany by lashing out at Finn. The First Time Santana encourages Rachel to wait to have sex, even saying, "Finn is terrible in bed." Mash Off Santana seemed to be insulting Finn more than often. In the hallway, she calls Finn by saying "Hey Orca" to which Finn and Rory reply with (not very good) insults, and after a few more insults, Finn calls a dodgeball match after school, Troubletones vs. New Directions. With this dodgeball match comes their first duet, Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another. The song ends with Finn and Santana being the last ones standing, and after Santana hits Finn, the Troubletones win the match. Later in the episode, Finn, Rory, and Santana meet it the hallway, where Santana apologizes to Finn, but in a backhanded and insulting way. This angers Finn, which causes him to tell Santana to come out of the closet in the middle of the crowded hallway. After one of the congressional candidates creates a political ad based on what his niece overheard Santana and Finn talking about in the hall, the ad practically outs Santana. This leads to the performance of Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. After the performance, Santana sees Finn whispering something to Rachel. Santana thinks he's telling Rachel about her being a lesbian. She jumps off the stage and confronts Finn, asking him if that's what he was telling Rachel. He said it wasn't. Santana doesn't believe him, blames Finn for outing her, and slaps him in the face. I Kissed a Girl Santana and Finn are in the principal's because of Santana slapping Finn. Finn stands up for Santana claiming that it was a staged slap in order to save her from getting suspended. Santana is confused by this and asks why he did it. Finn explains to her that she was his first and that she does mean something to him, and if something would to happen to her and he didn't do everything he could to prevent it, he could never live with himself. Although, Finn does use the fact that Santana now owes him and makes her and the rest of The Troubletones come to New Directions. They do show, for a meeting, and Finn sings a slow and emotional rendition of Girls Just Want to Have Fun backed up by the New Directions Boys as part of his idea of singing girls songs, sung by girls made for girls as their assignment that week. They hug and she thanks him and Finn tells her he loves her. Hold on to Sixteen During We Are Young Finn hugs Santana when she comes back to the New Directions. She smiles at him and they are seen next to each other and hugging each other throughout the song. The Spanish Teacher Finn appears truly impressed with Santana's performance of La Isla Bonita. Saturday Night Glee-ver Though neither of them interact in this episode, Will is worried about both of their futures. Santana also helps sing back up and dances, during Finn's solo of More Than a Woman. Season Four Glease Finn calls Santana to play Rizzo in Grease due to Unique not being able to play the role because of her parents decisions, Santana happily agrees to play the role. Thanksgiving In the episode Thanksgiving, with every alumnus' return to McKinley (except Kurt and Rachel), Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Mike and Finn sing Homeward Bound/Home in the auditorium. They gather in for a group hug. At Breadstix, Santana and Finn interact with the alumni's, Finn asking them a favor. The scene changes to the choir room where Finn asks the alumni to mentor the newbies of New Directions. He pairs Santana up with Marley. When Finn talks about the set list for Sectionals, he says it'll open with a Marley and Blaine duet and finish off with Gangnam Style to which Santana says Finn may have got an okay haircut and he isn't doing that stupid half-smile smirk as much as he used to but everyone in the room can agree he is still an idiot. She says that when he did the "Hand Jive" performance, she thought it looked to her like a hand job. Diva In the episode Diva, Finn and Emma, call up Santana and ask her to show the current New Directions what a true diva is as part of their weeks assignment. Santana brings along her Cardinal Cheerleaders and they perform Tina Turner's Nutbush City Limits. Feud Santana confronts Brody about his side-job in a hotel room, only to have Finn come out and surprise Brody too. This indicates that Santana called Finn to come to New York. She also says that she will leave them now to have a girl talk. Season Five The Quarterback Santana comes back to Lima for Finn's funeral and memorial. Throughout the first few scenes, Santana appears to be cold and emotionless; however, during Sam and Artie's performance of Fire and Rain, her feelings start to show, with her squirming uncomfortably through the song. When the performance is over, she hurries out of the auditorium, and sees Finn's memorial. When asked about why she wasn't in glee club, she responded by saying she had to get out of there, and that she felt like her head was going to explode. When she sees Bree blowing out the candles at Finn's memorial under Sue's orders, she storms to Sue's office, saying that she had no right to take down the memorial. Then, Santana finally cracks, calling Sue a cold-hearted bitch that never "had a nice word to say about Finn Hudson". When Sue yells at her to get out of her office, Santana shoves her into a shelf. Then, immediately shocked by what she had done, she leaves Sue's office. Before performing If I Die Young, Santana has her usual "bitch mask" on, making fun of Finn and saying that she was convinced he was in heaven with his new best friend 'Fat Elvis'. However, as she performs, her mask slowly starts to slip off and she finally showcases her true feelings, breaking down and crying, eventually unable to finish the song. When the glee clubbers try to comfort her, she screams and runs out of the Choir room. Kurt then finds Santana at the auditorium, and she confesses that she had planned to say nice things about Finn, instead of being a bitch, and that she had written them all down. At first, she refuses to read them out to Kurt, saying that they were embarrassingly nice. However, Kurt convinces her to do so, and she reads, "When we had sex, Finn never stopped asking me if I was okay - and he meant it." She goes on to the time when she had sat on a piece of chocolate birthday cake, and Finn walked behind her until she could get out of the school building so no one could think she had an accident. She then says that Finn was a much nicer person than she was. Kurt agrees, but says that Finn cared about her and wouldn't have done so many things for her if he didn't think she was decent. She breaks down again, asking Kurt to leave. As he does so, Kurt wraps Finn's Letterman Jacket around her, and she pulls it tighter to her as she cries. After Puck's performance of No Surrender, Santana confronts him, and accuses him of stealing Finn's jacket when she was sleeping in the nurse's office. As Mr. Schue hustles her out of the room, she scowls at him, saying 'no me-gusta'. She then goes to Sue's office, saying that she came to apologize. Sue then finally admits that Santana was right, and confesses to liking Finn all along, calling him a good guy and saying tha he would've made an excellent teacher, and that she had envisioned teaching alongside him for the next 30 years. She mourns over the lost potential and how it had destroyed her knowing that Finn died thinking that she didn't like him, and cries with Santana. At the end, Santana puts up flyers of Finn's Letterman Jacket, with a fake reward of $10,000,000. She then tells Mr. Schue the money is bait, and that she would kick the crap out of whoever returns that jacket. She says she wants it back before she goes home, and says she may never come back to Lima, because it reminds her of everything she has lost. Songs Duets HitMeWithYourBestShot533.png|Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another (Mash Off)|link=Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You'' by Adele (Mash Off) *''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' by Cyndi Lauper (I Kissed a Girl) *''I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry''' '''(I Kissed a Girl) *Santa Baby'' by '' Eartha Kitt feat. Henri René'' (Cut from Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Seasons of Love from ''Rent (The Quarterback) *''If I Die Young'' by The Band Perry (The Quarterback) Trivia *Santana says that Finn is "terrible in bed." (The First Time) *They always seem to be hating on each other, but in the end consider each other friends. *Finn loves Santana (as a friend). *Naya Rivera said during an interview with The Advocate that she has been receiving tweets about how lucky she is to perform "Like A Virgin" scene with Cory Monteith. She agrees when the interviewer from The Advocate says that Cory is a hot piece. *Santana is the first person that Finn ever slept with. *Finn said that Santana means something to him because she was his first, contrary to what he says about her not being "worth it" in Special Education. *Other than Sam, Santana has insulted Finn the most times out of the whole glee club. *In a deleted scene, Santana helps Finn pick out earrings at the jewelry store in Extraordinary Merry Christmas and Santana sings Santa Baby. *They both hate Brody because of what he did to Rachel. *Finn is the third person Santana has been shown to kiss on screen, and vice versa for Finn as well. **Santana kissed Puck and Wes Fahey, and Finn has kissed Quinn and Rachel. Gallery Morepainforfinnplease.gif rlthrowdown.jpg tumblr_l4gmgmq0oN1qcrsfeo1_400.png lav1.jpg|Like a Virgin. lav2.jpg aftermath.jpg|Aftermath. furtfinntana.jpg tiefurt.jpg slskiss.jpg 2-10-finn-santana.jpg doughturd.jpg insult.jpg coward.jpg Glee307-00046.jpg hurtlocker.jpg gjwthf.jpg|Sings "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" to Santana. hugz.jpg wikia2.jpg fintanna234.jpg tumblr lrdyzb7hqJ1qalewxo2 500m.gif tumblr lwruvr4i9x1r6kjlfo2 5006.png 00018640999.jpg tumblr lvi7ie7DNN1r1gun0o1 400.png|Finn Talking To Santana tumblr lp0bvxpQlp1qcx3v3o1 500.png|Santana Telling Finn 2 Lose His Virginity SantanaFinnToxic3.png SantanaFinnToxic2.png SantanaFinnToxic.png SantanaFinnToxic4.png 6451751293 e0520d2d7b.jpg 3b.jpg btskissedagirl—3441428981053697241.jpg fantana-santana-and-finn-18134088-405-304.jpg finn-santana.jpg FS-santana-and-finn-16604943-500-297.jpg imagesg.jpg images (1)g.jpg santana-finn-santana-and-finn-20055449-500-281.jpg tumblr lcec6zzxnt1qbekp6o1 r1 500.png tumblr lvn35aglI61qmzdb2o1 500.png SANFINNNN.jpg Supergleek1012.jpg Supergleek1011.jpg Supergleek2.jpg Supergleek1.jpg Tumblr mcdxc6NpqT1qapg62o8 250.gif tumblr_la1bfbep7p1qa9amko1_500.png Tumblr mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo2 250.gif Tumblr mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif Shoppingfinntana6.gif Shoppingfinntana5.gif Shoppingfinntana4.gif Shoppingfinntana3.gif Shoppingfinntana2.gif Tellher finntana.gif Holdonto16 finntana.gif Hugggg finntana.gif Cute finntana.gif Background finntana.gif Valerie finntana.gif Furt finntana.gif Hitthecrapoutofhim!finntana.gif Finnsfaceislikeohcrap!finntana.gif Theyhavesomebrotppotential notlikethemasacouplethough finntana.gif Santanaislikewtfrutalkingabout finntana.gif HUG finntana.gif Afterkiss finntana.gif ThePowerOfMadonna finntana.gif Donotapprove finntana.gif Lol santana.gif Kiss finntana.gif Feelingsorryforfinchel finntana.gif Mentorsandfinn thanksgiving.gif IDo finntana.gif Thanksgiving finntana.gif Didnlikethisscene finntana.gif NutbushCityLimits finntana.gif Glease finntana.gif Iloveyousantana hug finntana.gif Takingfinntothestage finntana.gif Strugglecontinues notalone finntana.gif Haha finnsface finntana.gif Weareyoung finntana.gif SantaBaby finntana.gif Sad finntana.gif GJWHF finntana.gif Imfeelingawkwardtbh finntana.gif LikeAVirgin finntana.gif Star finntana.gif RockyHorror finntana.gif Tie finntana.gif Happy finntana.gif Throwdown finntana.gif Okaythen finntana.gif Finntana_shipper.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo1 250.gif santana and finn :).png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples